1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video decoding device, and more particularly, to a video decoding device having an error checking unit configured for providing an error information to assist in decoding video data.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional video decoding device performs an error checking process, an error concealment process, and a video decoding process on video data, using a single circuit functional unit. However, the conventional video decoding device, which performs an error checking process, an error concealment process, and a video decoding process on the video data in sequence, using the same circuit functional unit, is not capable of processing a plurality of pictures simultaneously and thus is not effective in decoding.
Furthermore, if an error arises from an error checking process, an error concealment process, and a video decoding process performed by a single circuit functional unit of the conventional video decoding device, the subsequent decoding of the video data will be jeopardized, or will even cause the crash of the video decoding device. On the other hand, given a plenty of functions required for a single circuit functional unit of the conventional decoding device, not only is circuit design complex, but the flexibility of circuit modification is subjected to a limitation to some extent.
In view of this, it is imperative to put forth a modular video decoding device for performing an error checking process on a portion of the image data processing and performing an error concealment process and a video decoding process on the other portion of the image data processing concurrently so as to enhance the efficiency of image decoding and ensure the flexibility of design.